Shootdownshipping-Friends or Not or More Then That
by mer-celebimew
Summary: Kenny hurt Zoey. Zoey transfer someplace else. Kenny want to find her again. Will they make up or hurt each other?


Zoey's Pov  
Names Zoey Nozomi and my previous school was Sinnoh High. The reason why I went to this school called PokeSpecial High is because...  
Flashback  
All of were having a great time until these girls came.  
Teacher:  
"Class meet some new student. Their names are Nikki, Kiki, and Rikki!"  
Then these 3 girls came into the classroom with a mean look on them and smirking. Then they sat by each other by the window. When class was over Kenny was in charge of showing them around but after a while Kiki and Kenny told us they were dating but I overheard something in the hallway.

"So Kiki are you going to break up with Kenny yet?!"  
Thats Nikki!  
Kiki:  
"Yeah right after I find out more about that Zoey person!"  
Rikki:  
"Well ok but when you find out about them we van take over the school and make those nerds last as always!"  
I ran away to find Kenny. When I found him he was cleaning the classrooms because it was after school. I asked him to meet him by the courtyard. When we were alone in the courtyard I told him Kiki's plans but he didn't believe me so he slapped me. He then walked away leaving me on the ground with a red cheek. I cried and ran back to my dorm room. After a 2 months of that incident he came back to the group only once and while but when we saw each other we would only give a glare and walk away. After a while I got sick of him I left  
End if Flashback  
This is how I got here.  
Kenny's POV  
I wonder how Zoey's doing? Kiki broke up with me, me and my friends are back together, and I'm doing great... Ok maybe I'm not but I can't stop think of Zoey! She just left the school without a trace! Maybe I was the cause but I'm not really sure!  
This is when my friends got back together. I was wondering where is Zoey? So I asked.  
Me:  
"Hey have you guys seen Zoey?"  
Gary:  
"Last I heard was she was sick of you."  
Now I know I'm the reason.  
Dawn:  
"Well you did miss her birthday!"  
Brock:  
"Didn't you guys notice before she left tha she had a red cheek and look like she cried!?"  
They all agreed but then I remembered thatvi slapped her and called her names and completely ingored her.  
Tracey:  
"Look she's in Kanto!"  
All o us went to Tracey's computer and look on the PokeSpecial homepage. This so isn't Zoey! Here is the info on her.  
Zoey Nozomi  
14  
Sports: Soccer, Track and Field, Baseball, Volleyball, Basketball, Hockey, Surfing, Boxing, Fencing, Bowling, Archery, Judo, Karate, Water Skiing, Swimming, Wind Surfing, Pokemon Racing, Tennis, and Gymnastic.  
Info on her personality: Zoey is a hard core but sofens up when it comes to friends. Sadness at the beginning when she came but lighten up after 1 day. Fun loving, serious when it comes it competitions, and passionate when it comes to acting, dancing, singing, and playing an instrument.  
When Tracey was done reading.  
Tracey:  
"And that's what the computer says."  
Wow she has changed. Ummmmmm... Maybe...  
Me:  
"How about we pay a visit to Kanto's PokeSpecial High School!~"  
Dawn:  
"BREAK TIME!"  
then somehow we got airlines tickets and we went to Kanto. When we got outside of the airport we had to walk to Pallet Town to Viridian City. We stopped by the mall because of the girls. Us guys sat at the cafe while girl went shopping by the cafe. I saw a figures that looked like I have seen them before. Black hair And red hair, the guy with black hair is wearing a blue vest, cap, and has a Pikachu on his shoulder. The guy with red hair is wearing an orange vest, a maroon long sleeves shirt, and a Glameow on his shoulders. Then I heard him yell like a girl.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS YOUR FAULT, ASH!"  
Wait Ash!?  
Ash:  
"WELL SORRY!"  
Then I rAn up to them and it was Zoey and Ahs for sure.  
Me:  
"Hey Ash, Zoey!~"  
Then I went back to the table with the others and we caught up at least I just talked and the guys. When the girls came back it got crazy until.

"Zoey, Ash I have been wandering around the mall for you, guys!"  
Zoey:  
"Sorry Yell some of my friends and us were just getting back together and things like that!"  
Yell:  
"Kk but we need to go back now! We need to study for that Languge Test tomorrow!"  
Ash:  
"Darn! Well later!~"  
they took off and left us at the cafe. We went to a hotel but this girl about 8 or 7 told the hotel person off and we didn't get the room but she offered us a transfer to PokeSpecial High and we took it. Her name was Amber and she was from that school and she let us stay there since there was no one on patrol. The next day we were transferred in by she and some of her friends. All of us were freshman and our classroom was in the top floor as everyone else. When we ot there we did our introductions and I sat next to Zoey. When it was lunch time she left and I was lost where the lunch room was. This girl, who noticed us said they usually eat outide or in the dorms. So we went ot find a place to eat and found a group of people eating together by a tree. 1 of them who was Amber let us eat with them.  
Ash:  
"Hey!~ Kenny, Dawn, Tracey, Brock , and others!~ I can't believe that we go to the same school!~"  
Zoey:  
"So how did this happened?"  
Dawn:  
"Amber!~"  
Zoey then glared at Amber and she hid behind a guy with blonde hair.  
May:  
"Awwwwwwww!~ Someone has crush on someone!~  
Then all had puzzled look then started falling on the ground laughing.  
May:  
"What?!"

"Blondie who is Orange is the big brother of Amber! And Yellow is their big sister!"  
Then everyone including us started laughing. But poor May was embarrassed. When we got back to class Kenny wanted to tell me something in the back of the school where the tree is. I agreed and went we got there he asked me why did I leave school. I didn't answer, I just ran away. I was so upset I slept by the tree.  
Kenny's POV (When Zoey ran away)  
Why did she leave when I asked her why did she leave school?! Well now I'm the girl's dorm. We were wIting on Zoey. I saw Zoey in the rain sleeping by the tree. All of us ran outside and I picked up Zoey bride style. I brought Zoey to the dorm, the girls literally kick our buts out of the dorm to change Zoey. When we got back inside the dorm, Zoey was fully dressed inher sleepwear which was a long sleeves jacket with 2 shades of green and pants to match with that. All if us went to the roof where all the electricity comes from. When everyone was fighting about what movie they schooled watch I asked Zoey the same question, why did you transfer out of our school? She didn't answer but just kissed me. I melted in the kiss, she snaked around my neck while I snaked around her waist, luckily Yellow threw them down the stairs to settle the fight so we were alone in the roof.


End file.
